


When Destiny is Changed

by myheromax



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheromax/pseuds/myheromax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max can't go on. She's tried to hard for too long. But what if destiny was changed the way that it wasn't before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Destiny is Changed

I look in front of me.

The photo.

This photo that changed space in time, the line I once laughed at.

I drop it and watch it sink to the floor, and it lay motionless.

I look around me and see the surroundings clear of anyone, with the slightest bit of hope I start to imagine none of these events will take place.

The door opens.

I _know_ what's going to happen.

The butterfly still stays on the bucket, not moving to the sink like it did in the other timeline.

I see it fly to the ground, as if it's waiting for something.

I remember the hammer under the janitors cart, and get an idea.

I hear the yelling from the other side of the bathroom, and cringe.

This shouldn't be happening. It _shouldn't_.

I move the janitors cart and slowly, carefully, grab the hammer.

_BANG_

The gun sounded.

_SMASH_

I loom over the now dead butterfly. It doesn't move. It doesn't try to get up.

I grab the photo from the floor.

_Just incase._

I'm in front of Chloe's casket. Friends and family are around.

When it is lowered, I feel nothing.

I don't smile.

I can't handle it.

In my dorm I see the photo from across the room, but something is missing.

I pick it up.

The butterfly is _gone_.

It's been two months and I'm still not over her.

I never will be.

I look at the photo that sits in it's usual spot on my desk, and temptation gets the best of me.

I focus on it.

I'm back. Back to this insane day.

I look around the bathroom and see that there is no trace of a butterfly here.

I hear the door open and prepare myself for what's about to happen.

I zone out and imagine all of the possibilites.

I zoned out so much I had barely registered the gunshot.

But this time, I don't hear Nathan rambling.

I hear _Chloe_ yelling at Nathan.

A door slams.

I get out of my hiding spot and I look at Chloe, and her looking back at me with shock.

I don't hold back anything as I run up to hug her.

_She_ was the only thing I needed.

I see everything blur around me. Memories I once knew were destroyed, and replaced.

I saw a memory of us on the beach, and then I had a realization.

The storm didn't happen.


End file.
